U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,594 issued Aug. 22, 1989 relates to microorganisms separated from natural environments and purified and genetically modified, a process for immobilizing these microorganisms by affixing them to substrates, biocatalytic compositions formed by these microorganisms affixed to substrates, and the use of the biocatalytic compositions for the detoxification of toxin-polluted streams. The microorganisms are (1) Pseudomonas fluorescens (ATCC SD 904); (2) Pseudomonas fluorescense (ATCC SD 903); (3) Pseudomonas cepacia (ATCC SD 905); (4) Methylobacterrhodinum (ATCC 113-X); and (5) Methylobacter species (ATCC 16 138-X).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,066 issued Nov. 21, 1989 relates to compositions characterized as porous solids on the surfaces of which thin films of chitinous material are dispersed, and to a process employing chitin per se, and chitin coated compositions, supra, as contact masses for the removal of metals contaminants, or halogenated organic compounds, from liquid streams contaminated or polluted with these materials.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,021,088 issued Jun. 4, 1991 relates to a process for the separation and recovery from an ore of a metal, or metals, particularly strategic and precious metals, notably gold. A carbon-containing, gold-bearing ore, notably a carbonaceous or carbonaceous pyritic ore, is contacted and microbially pretreated and leached with a heterotrophic microorganism, or admixture of microorganisms, at heterotrophic conditions to cultivate and grow said microorganism, or microorganisms, and reduce the carbon content of the ore by consumption of the carbon. The ore, as a result of the heterotrophic pretreatment is subsequently and allegedly more advantageously colonized by an autotrophic microorganism, or microorganisms, at autotrophic conditions, or hydrometallurgically treated, or both, to facilitate, enhance and increase the amount of gold recovered vis-a-vis a process wherein the gold is recovered (1) by hydrometallurgical processing alone at otherwise similar conditions, or (2), in treating a pyritic ore, by the combination of the autotrophic/hydrometallurgical processing, at otherwise similar conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,598 issued Aug. 31, 1993, relates to a microbubble generator disclosed for optimizing the rate and amount of oxygen transfer to microbial inocula or biocatalysts in bioreactor systems. The microbubble generator, and an associated immobilized cell reactor, are useful in the detoxification and cleanup of non-volatile polymeric and volatile organic-contaminated aqueous streams. In particular, they relate to the continuous mineralization and biodegradation of toxic organic compounds, including volatile organic compounds, associated with industrial and municipal effluents, emissions, and ground water and other aqueous discharges. An embodiment of the invention includes a microbubble chamber packed with small inert particles through which a liquid effluent and oxygen or another gas are admitted under pressure, followed by a venturi chamber to further reduce the size of bubbles.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,534,143 issued Jul. 9, 1996 relates to a microbubble generator disclosed for adjusting the rate and amount of oxygen transfer to microbial inocula or biocatalysts in bioreactor systems. The microbubble generator, and an associated immobilized cell reactor, are useful in the detoxification and cleanup of non-volatile polymeric and volatile organic-contaminated aqueous streams. They are used in the continuous mineralization and biodegradation of toxic organic compounds, including volatile organic compounds, associated with industrial and municipal effluents, emissions, and ground water and other aqueous discharges. One embodiment of the invention includes a microbubble chamber packed with small inert particles through which a liquid effluent and oxygen or another gas are admitted under pressure, followed by a venturi chamber to further reduce the size of bubbles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,878,279 issued Apr. 12, 2015 relates to a method and apparatus for the continuous microbial remediation of organic wastes in sewers and other waste-laden environments utilizing in-situ microbial seeding. A bio-reactor containing inoculated carrier media is suspended within a sewer wet-well or other similar environment, and is at least partially immersed in the waste-laden fluid to be treated. Air and nutrients are continuously supplied to the bio-reactor via conduit from a remote, easily accessible location.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,132,050 issued Nov. 7, 2006 relates to a method and apparatus provided for the continuous microbial remediation of organic wastes in sewers and other waste-laden environments utilizing in-situ microbial seeding. A bio-reactor containing inoculated carrier media is suspended within a sewer wet-well or other similar environment, and is at least partially immersed in the waste-laden fluid to be treated. Air and nutrients are continuously supplied to the bio-reactor via conduit from a remote, easily accessible location.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,372,285, issued Feb. 12, 2013 relates to numerous different types of waste compositions generally in an aqueous environment that are bioremediated under aerobic conditions utilizing highly diverse and multiple microorganisms within a reactor. The process is carried out with the microorganisms attached or bound by a variety of different surface characteristics to packing substrates, located within the reactor, having high surface areas and high porosity in the form of small micropores. Multiple different types of substrates are utilized that include minerals, carbon compounds, polymers and plastics, ceramics, metals, and the like and shapes thereof are utilized that efficiently dissolve air into the water. The reactors have multiple bioremediation stages therein. The reactor also contains at least one perforated chimney through which air can flow and optimize dissolving oxygen into the aqueous environment of the various bioremediation stages. The reactors house maximum biodiversity to bioremediate waste compositions in various wastewaters encountered from industrial, commercial, municipal and residential sources.
U.S. Pat. No. 9,162,909, issued Oct. 20, 2015 relates to numerous different types of waste compositions generally in an aqueous environment that are bio-remediated under aerobic conditions utilizing highly diverse and multiple microorganisms within a reactor. The process is carried out with the microorganisms attached or bound by a variety of different surface characteristics to packing substrates, located within the reactor, having high surface areas and high porosity in the form of small micropores. Multiple different types of substrates are generally utilized that efficiently dissolve air into the water, as well as to maximize the concentration and diversity of types of microorganisms. Reactors are utilized that desirably have tubes therein containing the multiple types of packings and microorganisms and contain at least one perforated chimney through which air can flow and optimize dissolving oxygen into the aqueous environment of the various bioremediation stages.